James Cromwell
Names, Titles, and Affiliations James Cromwell was a common born jaguar blooded tom, raised on the coast within view of Nolvac and hating it. The nest he was raised in was called Goldenview, while his first tier education was at the Lord's Own Cour, and continued his second tier education at Shorereach Tier. Upon acceptance to the Pride, he was taken into the Golden chain of Jin-Ti, apprenticed under the great Ozweldan Cloudspoken - a man not known for being soft spoken or gentle natured. In his time as Jin-Ti apprentice, journeyman, and then master who apprenticed several of his own. He won tournaments, making him if for a time the Champion of Two Hills, Champion of Bitter Claws, Fifth Gold Victor, and Winner of the Spear Cross. Most of his work took place with the Nolvey, which is how he met Shrike Flintshire, and he was one of the Guardians of the North. It is rumoured that he has seen depths of Septavia few else have. When he suddenly had a profound life experience that moved him deeply, he ended up taking up a tincane lifestyle - first criticised but quickly shut down as his ambitions led him through. His studies led him to head the Council for Political Critique, being a prominent member of the Historic and Royal Lines, Prophecies of the Times, Historical Perspectives from the Nine. A former Jin-ti although he chose a tincane life. Arch-Chancellor and Headmaster of the academy school, a job no one else wanted. Appearance, Nationality, and Traits Wears mostly black and gold, flowing robes, very commanding. Black hair, black eyes, wrinkles before his age. Language, Accent, and Voice A dark, deep voice - speaks classical Al'terrian and several alternative languages. Personality A wonderful hand at all weapons but does not say so. With maturity, has quite a lot of self control, unflappable. Nothing startles him - he maintains power and control. He has a sensitivity towards Nolvac and an individual streak that constantly wants to prove that his common heritage makes him no less worthy to be a fantastical, powerful, change-bringing leader. History Takes the controversial helm of power and ambition for the Academy, knowing the history of its place, with the intent to become the greatest power the Academy has ever seen. Motivation Power - especially in the face of his common upbringing Relationships Education and Vocation Former Jin-Ti, now tincane - keeps himself well versed and informed of various goings on of the world. Dance To himself, has a stately powerful dance, reminiscent of Jin-Ti and fighting days that is both powerful and victorious Location Political Views While not anti-royal, he is very critical of the point of the ruling powers. He has no ambitions to replace them but make his own mark on the world in his own way. While he has stood in the Rhioss, he has criticised the age of the rulers, and the process in which they are chosen, and the veto power they have that can over rule the Rhioss, He has also propositions lords of the regions to stand in the Rhioss (more democratic). Spirituality Used to be very atheistic, but now devotely religious (what was the trigger?). He goes to temple and prayer on the regular and has his own personal experiences with the Nine that have taken him down the road of power. Notable Possessions Board A sheer black slate, with a crack down its centre, filled in with gold - certainly there are more extravagant boards but this simple black canvas, embued with gold later in his life shows the change that can come voer a person in their life. Magic Talented at the use of magic, as he studied as a fviya briefly, and can be challenged. He has no Gift, but has a basic understanding of magic at the very least. Flavour Inspired by the acting of James Frain playing Cromwell in the Tudors, which is where a majority of photos are stolen form.